


Kristy's Trick

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Also another 20 - year - old fic being rewritten. Kristy has a trick for Mary Anne and it's not a very friendly one. What kind of trick is it?





	Kristy's Trick

Kristy came up with an idea – why not play a trick on her best friend, Mary Anne? It might not be a nice one, but it was something she wanted to do. She got together with the other girls except Mary Anne who was baby – sitting and couldn’t be with them, which was okay.

“Stacey! Claudia! Come here!” she called.

Even her other friends had other plans like dentist’s and doctor’s appointments and baby – sitting, so it was just Claudia and Stacey.

They ran to Kristy as fast as they could.

“What?” Stacey asked, who was finally out of breath.

Claudia was out of breath also. She wanted to hear what Kristy’s idea was this time.

“I think we should play a trick on Mary Anne. I was thinking of finding some spiders and surprise her.”

“Kristy, that’s not a very nice trick. It’s mean, but I get it,” Claudia said.

“So you’re probably thinking of spiders from Charlotte’s Web? Is that why you wanted to do this trick?” Stacey asked.

“Yes. I watched the movie last night,” Kristy answered.

“No wonder you wanted to play this joke and see what she would say about it. I still don’t like the idea of doing it for Mary Anne.”

Claudia had to agree with Stacey.

“She’s right, Kristy. Scaring Mary Anne with spiders around her isn’t a good trick at all, but if you want to do it, go ahead. She’ll be scared easily. You know how she is.”

“You were thinking of the three spiders in the movie?”

“Yes,” Kristy answered.

“The spiders were Joy, Arnea and Nellie,” said Claudia.

“I know,” Kristy said, “but spiders spin webs all the time and capture flies so they can drink their blood.”

“Ew,” said Stacey and Claudia.

“Ew is right.”

“So let’s not do it,” said Claudia.

“Okay,” Stacey and Kristy said in unison.

Mary Anne didn’t show up the rest of the day because it was her turn to make dinner. She made pizza for dinner. It was good that she wasn’t able to be around when Kristy came up with this spider idea. Kristy and Mary Anne have been friends with Claudia since they were in diapers, so Claudia knew very well how Mary Anne would react id she was here.

Claudia kept talking Kristy into changing her mind not to do this joke, but Kristy wasn’t changing her mind at all.

“Sorry, Claudia. When I get an idea, I do it.”

Stacey and Claudia watched as their friend turned around so she wouldn’t watch them shake their heads.

“So, just were are you going to get those spiders for Mary Anne, Kristy?”

“I don’t know, Claudia. I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“Of course you will. There’s plenty of time for you to change your mind.”

“I know, Stacey. You know how it is when you have ideas like this.”

Again Claudia and Stacey didn’t say anything else. They sure didn’t want to be around when Kristy finds those spiders to scare Mary Anne. No way they wanted to see Mary Anne’s reaction on this, but they could picture it before Kristy did it.

Claudia whispered, “We need to keep talking Kristy out of this. I can imagine what Mary Anne would say.”

“Me too.”

At least Kristy was next to them and heard them whisper.

“I heard that, girls.”

Of course they knew. They’re letting Kristy be on her own for this one and not going to get involved.

Within the next few days, Claudia and Stacey hung around to see how Kristy would find those spiders for Mary Anne. They decided not to say anything to their friend about what Kristy is planning to do. They don’t want to be around when Mary Anne joins them.

Yes, it looked like Kristy’s trick might even work. This is actually the first time she’s done this to a friend she’s known her whole life.

“I think we should tell Mary Anne.”

“I agree with you, Stacey. She probably won’t speak to Kristy for a while.”

While Kristy was working on the spider idea, Claudia and Stacey ended up walking to Dawn and Mary Anne’s house. Good thing Kristy’s not around to see this, Claudia told herself silently. At least Stacey could figure out what Claudia told herself even though she didn’t share it with her.

So Stacey rang the doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” they heard Dawn say.

Dawn did answer the door.

“Hi, girls. Do you want to come in?”

“Yes, Dawn. Is Mary Anne around?”

“Why do you ask, Claudia? Of course she’s home. What do you want to tell her?”

“You can be in on the fun too, Dawn. It’s about Kristy this time.”

“What about Kristy?”

“You’ll find out. Just get Mary Anne for us.”

“Okay.”

Dawn closed the door after they walked into the living room.

“Mary Anne?”

“What, Dawn?”

“Claud and Stacey are here. They want to talk to us.”

“Did they say about what it is?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Mary Anne followed her stepsister to the living room where she left Claudia and Stacey waiting.

“Hi, Claud and Stacey.”

“Hi, Mary Anne. We want to talk to you about Kristy.”

“What about her? She’s not doing anything wrong, is she?”

“She’s about to, but we wanted to warn you ahead of time.”

“Tell us what it is.”

“We’re getting to that, Dawn,” Claudia told her.

“You can tell them,” Stacey whispered.

“What Kristy is doing now has you involved, Mary Anne. We told her not to do it, but she didn’t listen.”

“What’s she going to do with me?”

“She’s looking for spiders to play a trick on you.”

“I don’t like that, and she knows it.”

“Of course she is. You know how Kristy is when she gets ideas.”

They couldn’t argue with Claudia.

“Where did Kristy get that crazy idea?” Dawn asked.

“She said she watched Charlotte’s Web the other day or two.”

Mary Anne and Dawn didn’t say anything, but they could tell it was a good idea Claudia and Stacey were here to tell Mary Anne ahead of time before Kristy does it.

“Stacey and I already agreed that we don’t want to be around to see how you would react.”

“Good idea too. I guess I’ll have to hang around for that,” Dawn said.

“Only if you want to, Dawn, but Claudia and I can already picture it anyway.”

“Thanks for warning us.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want us to stay around for a while?”

“If you want to. We don’t have anything special going on,” Dawn answered.

“We know.”

So they just stayed in the living room and chatted about other things. Tomorrow let’s see what Kristy is going to do.

The next day arrived. It’s not the kind of day you answer calls for baby – sitting jobs. Kristy, Dawn, Mary Anne, and Stacey were together at Claudia’s house. Claudia didn’t mind having this trick being played on for Mary Anne at her house.

“I have a surprise for you, Mary Anne.”

She remembered what her friends said the other day, but she wasn’t going to tell Kristy she already knew what it was.

“What do you have to share with me, Kristy?”

Kristy didn’t pay much attention that Mary Anne was pretending she didn’t know what the trick was that was coming.

Kristy had her backpack with her. That’s where she kept the can of spiders. There were three of them. Mary Anne didn’t want to know how many Kristy caught for this trick.

“Close your eyes, Mary Anne.”

“No. I don’t need to do that.”

“Okay. Here’s the surprise.”

Kristy closed her backpack as soon as she got the can and handed it to Mary Anne. It was an empty can of soda pop.

Mary Anne immediately took it from her. She didn’t bother saying thank you.

So Mary Anne opened the can and saw three spiders. She screamed. It was too late for Claudia and Stacey to leave so they couldn’t see this reaction Mary Anne just had.

“Kristy! That’s not very nice. What did I deserve to have these creepy spiders?”

“I just wanted to surprise you with something different.”

“Stacey and I told you Kristy didn’t listen to us.”

“Next time don’t let us in if it’s another idea like this, Kristy,” Dawn told her.

Kristy didn’t say anything, but Mary Anne did.

“Kristy, I’m not going to be speaking to you for a month after this spider surprise you just scared me with.”

“That means you’re still going to the meetings.”

“Yes, but I wont be talking with you.”

Then Mary Anne left the bedroom with Dawn behind her. Even Dawn didn’t say anything to Kristy. Dawn and Mary Anne silently headed back to their house.

“That was scary, Dawn. Why did she have to do this?”

Dawn shook her head.

“No clue. Let’s just hope she won’t ever do that again."


End file.
